


Primer paso

by yvarlcris



Series: Pequeños Descubrimientos [27]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bueno, Williams, céntrate. Steve está borracho, no sabe lo que hace. Seguramente, si supiese que estás loco por él no haría nada de esto. Lo más probable es que se trate de algún tipo de broma entre SEALS."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primer paso

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, vamos acercándonos al final (sniff...)
> 
> Creo que aquí cumplo dos peticiones de un golpe. Espero que os guste, y que no os desespere la escritura...
> 
> Debo decir que no me convence demasiado este capítulo, ¿será porque no quiero acabar? ¿O será que se me da mejor frustrar a los chicos?
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen... una pena, tenía yo planes para ellos...

 

 

Posiblemente había sido una decisión precipitada, pero realmente le daba igual. Steve salió un rato a tomar el aire, consciente de que su propio nerviosismo por la impulsividad de sus actos y el hecho de que, literalmente, había saltado del sofá a las tantas de la madrugada para ir a ver a su amigo, no habían sido factores que le ayudasen a controlar la cantidad de alcohol que estaba ingiriendo aquella noche.

El propio Danny se lo había hecho notar con un matiz de preocupación en su mirada, pese a que intentaba permanecer lo más objetivo posible. Al fin y al cabo, no había nada de extraño en que un camarero advirtiese a un cliente de que tal vez ya había bebido demasiado, ¿no?

Divisó a Kaimi y a Nahele, que habían salido a fumar en la calle. Formaban parte del grupo de policías de incógnito que vigilaban el lugar, junto con Danny, aunque éstos se hacían pasar por clientes.

-Te lo dije, el _haole_ no iba a venir solo. Era cuestión de tiempo que su _mamá_ apareciese- comentó Nahele en voz baja.

-Es normal, yo, si fuese el comandante, tampoco me fiaría. No entiendo por qué el Capitán le ha pedido ayuda, ni siquiera es Hawaiano, no encaja en el bar, como no encaja en la isla.

Steve apretó los puños.

-Lo que yo no sé es por qué le han dado ese puesto en el 5.0, deberían darle la patada y poner en su puesto a alguien que sepa lo que hace. Esa unidad tiene que estar formada por gente de aquí.

-Debería volverse a su casa y dejarnos en paz.

-Sí, que se largue con sus quejas y sus ridículas corbatas.

Y hasta aquí llegó la paciencia del marine, que se lanzó sobre los dos policías como una fiera que ataca a su presa.

                                               *************************

-Ahí fuera hay una pelea de borrachos.

Danny puso los ojos en blanco, justo lo que le faltaba para completar el día. Sus compañeras le miraron, suplicantes. Para ellas había sido un alivio la aparición del nuevo empleado, un hombre allí lidiaría mejor que ellas con ese tipo de problemas. Además, si encima el hombre resultaba ser un hombre guapo y encantador, mucho mejor. El rubio cruzó su mirada con la del sargento Nonoa, que también se encontraba allí sentado, observando desde una de las mesas. Éste asintió de forma casi imperceptible, él se encargaría de vigilar mientras.

Por supuesto, debería haberlo visto venir.

Y si no lo había hecho había sido por puro cansancio.

Allí estaba Steve, de pie, mientras Kaimi se quejaba y Nahele intentaba levantarse del suelo.

Cómo había conseguido un SEAL en evidente estado de embriaguez derrotar a dos policías perfectamente lúcidos, era algo que no dejaba de sorprenderle, pero tampoco es que le extrañase del todo, a fin de cuentas se trataba del Comandante Mcgarrett.

-¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado aquí?

Si no estuviese tan enfadado, Danny hubiese encontrado cómica la mirada de culpabilidad que se dibujó en el rostro del marine.

-¡Está loco! Sácalo de aquí- exclamó Nahele

-Nos atacó, sin más.

El comandante les dirigió una mirada feroz.

-Oí lo que decíais.

Ahora, la expresión de culpa se advirtió con claridad en los policías.

-Tú, vuelve al bar- ordenó el rubio. Su jefe bajó la cabeza y obedeció sin protestar-. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que habéis podido decir para enfadarlo así- comentó mientras ayudaba a Nahele a levantarse.

-Ese hombre tiene problemas de autocontrol, algún tipo de síndrome post traumático que lo convierte en un peligro con patas. Debería estar en un psiquiátrico, encerrado, donde no pueda hacer daño a nadie.

-Cállate, Nahele - advirtió el detective.

-Es cierto. En cuanto le denuncie, se va a enterar. Se acabará ese maldito equipo vuestro- continuaba el hombre, más herido en su orgullo que físicamente-. No se puede confiar la seguridad del Estado a una unidad liderada por un loco inepto que…-  El puño de Danny le pilló por sorpresa.

                               *********************************

Steve vio entrar a Danny de nuevo acompañado por los dos policías. Nahele sujetaba un pañuelo bajo su sangrante nariz y el marine no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa sabiendo que él no había sido quien había provocado esa hemorragia.

-Sheela, dame algo de hielo para el caballero- comentó el rubio metido de nuevo en su papel de camarero. Cuando tuvo en sus manos el frío material, lo aplicó al rostro del policía con algo de brusquedad- ¿Quiere usted llamar a la policía para denunciar la agresión?- preguntó apretando con algo más de fuerza.

Nahele no se atrevió a emitir ningún tipo de queja mientras el moreno ocultaba su sonrisa tras la cerveza que estaba bebiendo.

-No, no, no ha sido nada- balbuceó el policía.

-De acuerdo, si necesita algo, no dude en pedírnoslo.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- quiso saber Sheela.

-Nada, hay gente que no sabe beber.

                                               ***********************

- _Nnnnoo quiiiieeeerooooooo que vaaaaaayas mááás aaaaaallí._

Danny no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido. Steve había abandonado el bar hacía un par de horas, para disimular, pero, al parecer, le había parecido una gran idea continuar bebiendo mientras le esperaba.

-Estoy ayudando a cazar a un asesino, ¿recuerdas?

- _Peeeerooo nnnnnooo te loo agradeeeeeeecenn. Te traaatan maaaal._

-No te preocupes, en los meses que estuve en la policía de Honolulu, antes de conocerte, me dio tiempo a acostumbrarme.

- _Yoooo nnnooo quieeeeeeeerooo que te traaaaaaateen mal._

-¿Era eso?, ¿por eso pegaste a Nahele y Kaimi?

- _Te insultaaaaaaronn._

Danny no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura.

-Gracias por defenderme.

- _Eeeeereeeeees unnnnnnnn graaaaan hoooooombreee, Daaanny. No mmmeeereeeces que nnnadie te haga daaaño._

Oh, en eso estaban, entonces, era la fase de la exaltación de la amistad.

-¿Por qué has bebido tanto?

El SEAL se encogió de hombros.

-¿Ocurre algo, Steve? ¿Algo que te preocupe tanto como para no controlarte con el alcohol?

- _Nnnno, bueeeno, ssíí. Taaal veeez. Un poquiiiitoo_ \- dijo intentando juntar sus dedos sin éxito. Se tambaleó peligrosamente y su amigo se apresuró a sujetarlo.

-Anda, vamos, ya me explicarás eso luego- Steve le miró con intensidad y el detective comenzó a ponerse nervioso-. Tengo el coche al otro lado de la calle, vamos- comentó el rubio comenzando a caminar mientras continuaba soportando el peso del marine con su cuerpo- ¡Steve! ¿Qué haces?- dijo algo más tarde dando un respingo al notar la mano de su amigo en su trasero. Éste le miró con cara de inocente.

- _Uuuuppps… Se me essscurrióóó la mmaaaanoo-_ dijo, sin más.

-Pero puedes quitarla ya de ahí, ¿no?

- _Se volverá a caaaeer. Essss más, creeooo quee ees meejooor que la engaanche aquí_ \- comentó el moreno deslizando su mano en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros que Danny se había puesto para su operación encubierta de esa noche. El rubio sintió que su corazón se desbocaba y se aclaró la garganta.

-Steve…- rogó con un hilo de voz.

El comandante continuó como si para él aquello fuese lo más natural del mundo. Incluso se permitió darle un par de apretones.

_“Bueno, Williams, céntrate. Steve está borracho, no sabe lo que hace. Seguramente, si supiese que estás loco por él no haría nada de esto. Lo más probable es que se trate de algún tipo de broma entre SEALS.”_ El detective intentó tranquilizarse a pesar de la dificultad que suponía el hecho de que el secreto objeto de su deseo se encontrase en ese mismo momento acariciando su trasero desde uno de sus bolsillos. El policía de New Jersey sintió cómo su pantalón comenzaba a apretarle por delante.

Se alegró de llegar al coche. Para su inicial alivio, la mano de su jefe abandonó su lugar. Para su posterior horror, dicha mano se acababa de introducir en el bolsillo delantero.

-¿Qué haces ahora?- se alarmó el rubio.

- _Buuusco laaas llaaaveees_ \- pero, claramente, el marine estaba tanteando otra cosa. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa satisfecha en cuanto encontró lo que buscaba.

-Steve…

- _Shhhhhh-_ el moreno susurró tan cerca del oído de su amigo, que éste se estremeció, al tiempo que otra parte de su cuerpo, que ahora se encontraba bajo la mano del SEAL, diese un pequeño botecito- _No te preocuuuupes, Daanny. Eees nooormal. Aaaa mmíí mme pasa lo miiiismoo-_ dijo mientras su mano agarraba una de las de su compañero y la dirigía directamente a su entrepierna- _¿Laa noootas?_

Y vaya si la notaba, pensaba el rubio con desesperación. Una parte de sí mismo le gritaba que el Comandante estaba más borracho de lo que parecía, que no debía dejarse llevar porque no podía permitirse sacrificar algo muy importante por un desliz.

Pero era muy difícil concentrarse con esas manos acariciándole.

-¡Llaves!- musitó Danny de pronto reaccionando y apartando a su amigo con delicadeza-. Vámonos, tienes que dormir esa borrachera.

El marine sonrió y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

Genial, para una vez que podía conducir su propio coche, el rubio no podía disfrutarlo porque su compañero se dedicaba a acariciarle el interior de la pierna.

-Te suplico que dejes de hacer eso si no quieres que tengamos un accidente.

El marine hizo un puchero.

- _Mmee gustaa tocaaarte-_ dijo provocando que su amigo emitiese un gemido. La sonrisa volvió a aparecer en el rostro del SEAL.

Una vez en la casa, el detective volvió a encontrar difícil concentrarse en tareas tan sencillas como abrir la puerta y desconectar la alarma, pues su compañero había mutado en una especie de pulpo cuyas manos habían decidido que el cuerpo de Danny era un lugar perfecto para quedarse.

-Steve, a dormir- ordenó el detective con toda la autoridad que consiguió reunir cuando los dedos del comandante aparecieron de forma inesperada en el interior de su camiseta.

_-Noooo. Quieeeroo estaaar contiiiiigooo._

-No puede ser, vamos.

El marine se puso serio y fue directo al sofá. Se abrazó a la almohada.

-¿Qué haces? Ahí duermo yo.

- _Hueeele a Daaaaannoooo._

El detective suspiró, convencido de que no le pagaban lo suficiente por todo lo que tenía que sufrir.

-De acuerdo- dijo antes de subir las escaleras y dirigirse a la habitación de arriba.

Como impulsado por un resorte, el moreno dio un salto y corrió tras él.

_-¿Nnnooo vaaas a doormiir conmiiiiigoooo?-_ preguntó con cara triste.

-Steve, verás, eso no puede ser.

- _¿Nnoo quiiiiiiiereeeees? Él no opiiinaa lo mmmiiismoo_ \- comentó el comandante señalando el bulto que se adivinaba en los pantalones del detective.

-Mañana, cuando te despiertes, te darás cuenta de tu error y entonces…

- _Yooo nnoo cooommmeto eeeerroooores._

-No es buena idea.

A pesar de su evidente melopea, el líder del 5.0 tuvo que admitir que su amigo tenía razón y se sentó en el borde de su cama. De todas formas, no estaba dispuesto a cesar en su empeño de seguir tocando a su compañero.

- _¿Yyy uunnn beesiiitoo de buuueeennas nnooooocheees?_ \- el rubio le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad- _Uuunno peeequeñiitooo, aaaquí_ \- continuó señalando su mejilla.

-Eso sí puedo hacerlo- cedió el policía acercándose e inclinándose hacia su amigo. Por supuesto, debía haber imaginado que Mcgarrett no iba a jugar limpio. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba tumbado sobre su espalda mientras un hambriento Steve le besaba como si el mundo se fuese a terminar en cuestión de horas. A pesar de que su parte razonable, que la tenía, intentaba separarse, la parte que había soñado con ese momento desde hacía tiempo no pudo evitar responder con gran entusiasmo.

-Espera- dijo cuando se separaron para respirar-, no debemos…

- _Está bien, Daaanno, está bien_ \- murmuró el marine abrazando a su amigo y logrando, por fin, conciliar el sueño.


End file.
